The Talk
by CMello7110
Summary: We all know about the Birds and the Bees, and how it is typically a parents job to have the Talk with their children. But what happenes when Tamaki takes it upon himself to give his "daughter" the Talk. How will it turn out? ONESHOT


Tamaki raced down the hallway towards his class. Oh no, I'm gonna be late!, he worried. But, it was worth it to see Haruhi in her costume for today.

Their club was sporting a fiesta theme. They had sombreros to wear, typical mariachi band outfits, and, of course, a piñata filled with candy for Honey. Haruhi, much to her dismay, would be wearing a wig with long curly locks and a big red dress with lots of ruffles at the bottom. She tried it on this morning and Tamaki spent half an hour fussing over her and going into his mind theater. Eventually this had made him late for class.

Almost there. He turned the corner. He saw his classroom and sped towards it, but two pairs of arms grabbed his arm and pulled him into the janitor's closet. He struggled to break free, but one of the hands covered his mouth. His assailants spun him around. Tamaki was surprised to find out that he was facing Hikaru and Kaoru. His anger coupled with his confusion.

"What are you two doing?! I'm already late for class! What do y..."

"Shh! Quiet Tono! It's okay, we'll make sure you won't get into trouble." Hikaru sighed at Tamaki's goody two shoes manner and placed his hand on his hip.

"We just want to make sure you know about something important," said Kaoru. "Concerning your daughter."

Tamaki was now suddenly worried. "Is something wrong with Haruhi?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance. "Well, she is a teenager now…" Kaoru hinted.

"And we all know what teenagers do…" Hikaru agreed.

They both leaned over and whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"What?! That's impossible! My Haruhi would never partake in such activities!" Tamaki protested in outrage.

The twins both looked skeptically at the screaming blond. "I don't know Tamaki, maybe you should have 'The Talk' with her," Hikaru concluded.

Tamaki thought for a moment. Should he give 'The Talk' to Haruhi? I wouldn't hurt, would it? That's what a good father would do… "Alright, I'll do it! For the sake of Haruhi!" Tamaki then left the closet, forgetting that he was even late for his class.

The twins took a moment to look after him, then burst into laughter.

"He fell for it! He's going to actually give 'The Talk' to Haruhi!" Kaoru shrieked with laughter.

"This is going to be so awkward. Luckily, we'll capture the whole thing," Hikaru held up the remote to a camera he had placed in Music Room 3.

 **Later that day…**

"Um… Haruhi? May I speak with you for a moment?" Tamaki asked in a shy voice.

The rest of the Host Club had already left (except for the Twins, who were hiding right outside the door).

"Sure, sempai." She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Well, as your father, it is my duty to make sure that you stay safe!" He shouted much louder than intended.

Haruhi sighed. Another rule? "Tamaki, I'm not actually your daug…"

"When a man loves a woman, they have a very special… bond. And they chose to act on their love, in a certain way." Tamaki started.

Hold up, is Tamaki giving me 'The Talk'? "Tamaki, are you seriously giving me 'The Talk'? I already know about it. In fact, I probably know more than you do," Haruhi responded.

"No! You're so pure! How could you know more about this than I do?" Tamaki gave him a look. "You have met my father, right?" Ranka had already warned her about almost everything that happens in life, even the things she really didn't need or want to know about.

Tamaki remembered that Haruhi actually did have a blood-relation father. "I'm still concerned! You are growing up to be a beautiful young lady and I don't want you making the wrong decisions."

Haruhi now stood to leave. "I appreciate the concern, but I can handle my own choices." She walked towards the door to leave, feeling annoyed at how she was being treated. She felt

Tamaki grab her hand from behind.

"I'm sorry… I should have more faith in you. You are so strong and independent. I just… want you to be safe. I care about you Haruhi."

Haruhi turned to look at him, but Tamaki had his head down so she couldn't see his eyes. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up. He looked embarrassed and a bit ashamed.

"Tamaki, I'm glad that you care so much about me. It's good to know I have real friends," Haruhi quietly told him.

Tamaki blushed and smiled. "No matter what, I'll always be around when you need me. I lo..." He then blushed furiously and started straight down at the ground.

Haruhi smiled. "I love you too."

Haruhi then grabbed her bag and walked out the door, a smile hidden in her face.

Tamaki was left dumbstruck, but soon got over it and called Kyoya for a gab session about Haruhi. Kyoya was not in the mood, but still was happy for his friend (thought he'd never say it out loud).

The twins were watching the whole time, and were left with their mouths hanging open. They hadn't been expecting it to go that way, they were just hoping to embarrass Tamaki a bit. Hikaru was especially unamused.

"Hmmpf, she didn't really mean it, she was just caught up in the moment that's all," Hikaru said with a pout on his face.

Kaoru laughed and put his arm around his brother.

"Sorry man, I don't think so. Let's go home, alright?"

Hikaru sighed, and walked with his brother out the door.

So much for that prank idea...


End file.
